You'll Lead, I'll Follow
by Jul3s
Summary: He'd totally underestimated the emotional impact of this day. Don/Robin wedding day fluff. You've been warned.


Just a bit of fluff, because I love Don and Robin. I've also obviously moved past the point of denial when it comes to writing romance. Heh.

* * *

**You'll Lead, I'll Follow**

by Jules

The earlier almost overwhelming feeling of nausea had given way to a complete exhaustion and Don Eppes was happy to sit down. He'd totally underestimated the emotional impact of the day. The last hour or so was blurry in his memory and he wondered if he'd ever be able to piece it all back together again. He really hoped so, it had been a special moment, one he didn't plan to repeat in this lifetime.

Most people were dancing right now, save a few of the older guests who watched, and it left him sitting here alone which, given his present state, was probably a good thing. He had no idea when his legs had vanished and why exactly his emotions were so close to the surface, so the moment of solitude was muchly appreciated.

Cradling his still untouched glass of wine, knowing full well that he either had to take it _really_ slow or eat something first if he wanted to witness the rest of the evening, he watched the dancing pairs. His brother and Amita, who'd caught the bouquet earlier on in an admirable act of athleticism. Maybe Charlie would finally get the clue now, Don had never understood why his brother waited so long when it was so obvious, to anyone, that he and Amita were a perfect fit. David and Nikki, heads bowed close while they were obviously deep in conversation. Colby and Liz, pressed against each other, her head near his shoulder, an almost inexplicable smile on her face. If he were a betting man... Don shook his head at his straying thoughts.

But then, a strange fluttering started in the pit of his stomach as the next pair moved into his view. His father, literally brimming with pride. And Robin. His wife. Right this moment, he found it impossible to ever grow tired of those two words. Or of watching her, moving gracefully in her pale blue dress, her strong fingers splayed against his father's upper arm while she smiled broadly. He'd really done it. He'd said 'I do' and married her. That thought alone was enough to bring his carefully arranged emotions out of control, so he lifted the glass and took a generous swallow. The wine intensified the persisting lightheadedness for a moment, but it also calmed the storm that was brewing in his midsection.

The music stopped and the dance floor cleared slowly as people went back to their seats. Robin approached him with a soft smile, more or less falling into his lap, her arm hugging his shoulders.

"Can I entice my husband away from his drink for the next dance?" she asked in a whisper, "I think your father taught me some pretty good moves. I'll show you."

He leaned his head against hers, happy for the close proximity, and gently nuzzled her earlobe. "Wouldn't that imply I'd let you lead?" he whispered back.

He could feel the silent chuckle vibrating in her body and her fingers carded through his hair as she moved his head around to look directly into his face. "You don't remember?" she asked with a bemused expression.

He blinked in confusion, trying to bring the unconnected pieces his recent memory seemed to consist of into a much more coherent sequence. Truth to be told, right now he wasn't sure if he did remember, nor if he really wanted to. There was a dim recollection of feeling terrified to have to move out there into everybody's sight for the traditional bride and groom dance, but any details as to what might have happened afterwards were still firmly swallowed by the black hole the adrenaline rush had left behind. Dear god, he was probably lucky his usual reaction to stress was a different one, he'd have never survived a week out there in the field if he always suffered this kind of... traumatic amnesia.

"Come on," she said with determination as the music started again and rose to her feet, pulling at his arm, "you don't want to leave my parents under the impression I married a slacker, do you?"

He didn't really worry about her parents, he'd gotten along great with them from the start. Right now, he was much more worried if getting up would inevitably lead to making a fool of himself yet again. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Colby whisper something into Liz' ear and saw the slap against his shoulder she gave him as an answer. But they were smiling, everyone was as he slowly followed Robin out onto the dance floor. He just couldn't decide if they were laughing at him or with him and he suppressed the childish urge to stick his tongue out at everyone.

He would get back at them, all of them, some time in the future. Then it would be him sitting there grinning, knowing deep down how they were feeling, glad that it wasn't him.

The pressure of Robin's fingers around his brought him back into the present and he tried to center himself, tried to bring his body to execute moves he'd learned so long ago. It was muscle memory mostly, right? But nothing seemed to be working and he eventually sought Robin's eyes for help, starting to hate this utter loss of control.

"You'll lead, I'll follow?" he suggested, not even trying to hide the slight rasp in his voice.

She leaned over and caught his lips in a kiss that did nothing for the hollow pit that was his stomach, but it strangely, almost miraculously seemed to balance him and he closed his eyes with the knowledge that it had always been like this with her. She'd always balanced him, in good days and in bad.

"Either way," she whispered into his ear as they started to move, "and always."

And suddenly he realized it didn't matter if he would never recollect the whole day, the ceremony, the celebration. This moment, this vow, was all that mattered.

-finis-


End file.
